The Elliski Triplets
by Ninamazing
Summary: A new series about some Muggle-born triplets who do some pretty interesting things. *giggles* Read it and see.
1. Athena, What's on Your Head?

**Author's Note: I got this idea at midnight last night...ah, the creative process. ;) Reviews but no flames, please, and the first two pages of the acceptance letter are taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and are completely copyright © 1997 Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The third page, I made up. There. ;) Also, each part will be written in the point of view of one of the sisters, and this time it's Athena, which you'll probably be able to tell. If not, (as Laura Nolan would say...*smiles*) I pity you. Now enjoy!!!! (Please.)**   


  


**_Athena_** "Let's chat with Mara and see what she has to say about her two sisters. Now, how does it feel..." the television droned. Ellen sat up proudly, as if she were about to make a speech.   
"Why can't they interview _us_ triplets?" she asked angrily.   
"Yeah," Jane agreed, "who cares about those boring Smithton triplets anyway?" She stood up, and I joined her.   
"Yup!" I announced. "We're the Amazing Elliskis!" Jane laughed.   
"I like that," she said.   
"Me too!" added Ellen, standing now.   
"I can just see it now..." I said mock-dreamily as I grabbed an invisible microphone out of the air and pretended to talk into it. "Hi guys, I'm Athena Elliski and these are my craaaaaaaazy sisters!!" I was surprised; my voice was coming out very loud. Louder than I'd ever heard it before.   
Jane grabbed the "microphone." "Yes we are!" she said in a soft whisper, but it came out as a roar. She let go, and we heard something smash onto the glass coffee table. I gaped. It was _real_?   
"How - how -" I stuttered, and Ellen and Jane both shook their heads, and then screamed out of shock, because a large snowy owl had just landed on my head. Mom came in, angry at first, but then she saw the owl.   
"Girls, what are - oh my goodness! What is _that,_ Athena?"   
"I don't know, it just landed on my head," I replied, feeling a little stupid.   
"Wait," Ellen remarked, "there's something on its head." Everybody looked up at me, and I felt even more ridiculous.   
"It's parchment!" exclaimed Jane, and grabbed the owl down, screeching and squawking. I shook my head off, relieved, as Jane ripped the strange letter open and the owl flew away, looking pretty relieved himself. I leaned over Jane's shoulder to read the amazing letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY   


* * *

  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE   
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Elliski Triplets,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please   
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Yours Sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall   
Minerva McGonagall,   
_Deputy Headmistress_

All four of us gasped in unison, but I spoke first.   
"This is _incredible_!!" I screamed happily. "This is like a good dream or something!"   
"Witchcraft and wizardry..." Jane mused, and I could tell, knowing her, that she was probably thinking of new ways to get revenge on Molly, the biggest jerk in our neighborhood, that always seemed to have it in for us.   
"Witchcraft and wizardry!!" shrieked Ellen. I thought that she would probably be the best in the class...she always had gotten the best grades out of us, and now was a school she could _really_ get into...   
"Wait, there's another page," Mom told us, finding her voice. I watched as Jane turned over the page and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY   


* * *

UNIFORM   
First-year students shall require:   
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear   
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags 

COURSE BOOKS   
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk   
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot   
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling   
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch   
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore   
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger   
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander   
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble 

OTHER EQUIPMENT   
1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales   
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

"Wow," I gasped, breaking the stunned silence again. "This is amazing!" I couldn't believe it...I had dreamed about stuff like this happening. I bent over and gave my right thigh a very vicious pinch, and it hurt incredibly, ruling out that possibility.   
"Well, girls," Mom said, her eyes shining, "we'd better go school shopping!!"   
"But, Mom!" Ellen protested. "Where are we going to get all this stuff?"   
"There's another page, worrywart!" Jane teased as she flipped the second page over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY   


* * *

TRANSPORTATION   
Returning students: You know what to do.   
New Muggle-born students: 

"That's _us_!" Ellen pointed out excitedly.   
"Shut up and let us read," Jane muttered. Ellen sniffed, but did so.

New Muggle-born students: Go to King's Cross Station on September 1...the train leaves at eleven o'clock. To get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, just walk into the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Don't worry; just walk. It helps if you jog lightly, too, but try hard not to attract the attention of the Muggles. Then jump onto the Hogwarts Express! Your tickets are included. 

Jane gasped as three light green tickets fell into her hand, just like magic. _Well,_ I told myself, _it probably _was_ magic!!_

GETTING TO DIAGON ALLEY   
Returning students: Once again, you know.   
New Muggle-born students: Go to Charing Cross Road, and between Words of Wisdom Bookworm and Records Unlimited is the Leaky Cauldron, a famous wizard pub that no Muggles can see. Go in, get a drink, chat with Tom the bartender, and he'll tell you everything you need to know from there. 

OWLS   
Returning students: You should know what owl post is by now.   
New Muggle-born students: Wizards send letters by owl post - you should find information at Eeylops Owl Emporium, and from there you can send us your owl. Remember - no later than July 31! 

TO LEARN MORE   
We recommend that new Muggle-born students subscribe to the_ Daily Prophet,_ the wizarding newspaper, so that they can get acquainted with the wizarding world. To do so, simply write to: _Daily Prophet_ Main Offices, One Wizard Place, London. 

"Well," said our mother, rather overwhelmed, and went off to write to the _Daily Prophet_. Jane looked over at Ellen.   
"See?" she said. "No need to worry, they told us everything."   
Ellen brightened, and grinned at both of us. "I can't wait!! I just can't!!"


	2. Ellen and the King of Winter

**Author's Note: WOW!! I can't believe I got 5 reviews in one day on this story...I SO love you all!! But I'm raising my expectations now...*grinz* I need more reviews, otherwise I may just not post any more of these lovable, charming girls. (And no, advertising company is definitely not high on my list of future workplaces. You're spared.) Oh, and I would like to note before you get started that 'vegan' means no meat or ANY animal products - that includes dairy products, gum...and so on. That may come in handy during the course of the story. ;) Anyways....my friends, I give you Ellen Elliski!!!!**   
  
  
  


**_Ellen_** I said I couldn't believe it - I really couldn't! At last, a school where I could do well because I _wanted_ to, more than anything else. Sure, there were interesting jobs in the...what did they call it? Mugga? Oh...Muggle world, but I always felt there had to be something more. And now I knew there was!!   
Athena was in her element - this was the sort of thing she had dreamed about, wrote about, sang songs about, thought about, all her life. She was never content with flat reality - when we moved to our new house, she searched for secret passages. When we gave her the boxed set of Sarah the Sorceress, the "fad" fantasy series at the time, she looked for hidden meanings in the names, maybe something that would give her a clue that this wasn't all. Even though I wasn't there quite yet, I bet when she was born she gave everyone a look that clearly said, "That's _it_?"   
Jane was being sardonic about the whole thing, trying to pretend she'd been expecting it, like she planned it or something. Leave it to her to spoil that enchanting moment. Maybe I was just imagining it all, but she sure did seem to have it in for me somehow - I couldn't quite place it, but...we'd never been the best of friends. I loved her incredibly - she's my _sister,_ after all! - but Athena and I were always the closer ones, even though Athena's close to Jane as well. Jane's just the fighting one, she thinks she's the warrior champion of us all. But she can be so loyal, and sisterly - I'll never forget the day she gave Molly McKinnon, the bully of the neighborhood, a black eye just for insulting a perfect math test I'd gotten. Yes, Jane does have her moments!   
And I guess it's only reasonable that Jane try to be the leader of us all, even if sometimes she doesn't do it right. She was the firstborn of us, 2 minutes and 21 seconds ahead of me, 1 minute and 4 seconds ahead of Athena. I don't mind being the youngest and being almost "the baby" at times - I _do_ get the best grades - but I really wish I could be in Jane's spot sometimes, or even Athena's. Oh, well - back to Hogwarts.

Mom was so excited about us getting in that she bought us each a completely new set of school supplies, and also gave us a different pet each so that people could tell us apart. I got a beautiful coffee-with-milk-colored barn owl, and named him Cocoa, satisfied that I had gotten the best end of the deal - but then I realized that Jane and Athena would have to borrow him to send letters, and sobered.   
Jane got a sleek black cat called Ghost, clever and tricky and hungry. Fitting, I thought - they fell in love almost at once. And Athena - Athena. Athena found a phoenix.   
Nobody knew just how a phoenix got into the Magical Menagerie, but she spotted it first. She told us that its, or her, name was Firestreak, and I loved her - Cocoa was still better, though, and I was glad I'd gotten an owl. Phoenixes were valuble - probably some jerk would steal it.   
Anyways, time in the car passed like a blur - suddenly, incredibly, we were standing in front of King's Cross, and Jane pulled out the letter again to read to us all what to do.   
"To get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, just walk into the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Don't worry; just walk. It helps if you jog lightly, too, but try hard not to attract the attention of the Muggles," she recited.   
"Ellen, why don't you go first?" my mother suggested. Jane sniffed, but said nothing, and Ghost snorted expressively. I shot them a glare and jogged forward towards the barrier.   
Disconnected strands of my favorite songs passed through my head, I couldn't believe I was doing this - in a minute I'd be lying unconscious on the floor - I could almost feel the bang - but instead, I heard a train whistle. I opened my closed eyes and looked up in wonder as I saw the huge train getting ready to go, students milling around everywhere, talking, laughing, yelling, hugging their parents. Athena appeared behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.   
"Amazing, isn't it?" she said, breathless. I nodded, grinning widely. This would be the best school year of my life!!   
Mom and Jane walked up next to us and my mother wrapped her arms around us all in a big hug, a single shiny tear rolling down her cheek.   
"I am so proud of you girls," she said in a choky voice, "and I know Ellen will work hard and Athena will make tons of friends and Jane will make sure you all stay out of trouble." I smiled at her ability to pick the things each of us valued most in ourselves. "I love you and send lots of owls to me on Cocoa!! I'll send Dove over plenty, too." Dove was the family owl, a beautiful snowy one. "Well - you'd better get on the train," and she kissed us all on the cheek and handed us our luggage.   
Together, the three of us walked onto the train, wondering what would happen next. We grabbed a compartment near the bad I waved out the window to Mom, scared now that we were without her. It turned out, however, that I didn't need to be.

Four people strode into our compartment together, two girls and two boys, and they were smiling. Soon, we were all sharing a compartment, talking shyly.   
"I'm Meg Brown," said one girl with long cinnamon-colored hair and dark green eyes. Her face was narrow, but her eyes smiled all the time, and I thought she looked friendly. Another girl with dark skin, pretty, curly black hair, and serious brown eyes spoke up.   
"Erin Thomas of West Ham," she said, bowing melodramatically, and we all laughed.   
"Patrick Martin," the first and tallest boy introduced himself, short blond hair combed straight and brown eyes dancing, shy as he was. He offered his hand all around, and I firmly shook it. A little too formal, if you ask me, but okay. "And this is my friend -"   
"Jack Frost," the other boy told us, blue eyes stern. "Don't laugh, my parents thought it would be funny. At least I might be able to get away from the teasing here," and he made a fake gag as Jane, Athena, and I got ready to introduce ourselves in the special way we'd practiced - this would be fun!   
"And you're -" asked Erin.   
"Jane -"   
"Athena -"   
"Ellen -"   
"Ellinski," we finished together, beaming. We were just quirky like that. Everyone laughed, and by the time the friendly witch came around with the candy cart, we were all laughing and chatting.   
I looked at the amazing selection of food I'd never seen before. I bought a four-pack of Chocolate Frogs, they looked good, and a pack of Droobles Best Blowing Gum with the allowance Mom had given me from our new Gringotts account.   
"Want one?" I said, offering the dozen sticks of gum all around. The only one to decline was Meg.   
"I'm vegan," she explained, and we all nodded and smiled politely, even though inwardly I was thinking, _how could she?_ I loved meat.   
As Jane, Erin, and Patrick took up conversation again, Athena and Meg leaned close together and began deep conversation, which left me with shy little Jack Frost. I stifled a giggle at his name, knowing how much it would hurt him, and bit into a Chocolate Frog as I scooted closer to him.   
"So how do you think you're going to like Hogwarts?" I asked hesitantly, but eager to talk to someone.


	3. Athena and the Duel for a Dummy

**Author's Note: WOW!! Everybody likes Athena...I'm so flattered. ;) Personally...*whisper* I like Athena best! *end whisper* She's kinda modeled after me, which is partly why I'm so flattered. ;) Ellen's a little like Amy in Little Women, for those of you that have read that, although she's not too far the youngest...only about one minute. And Athena's most like Jo, my absolute favorite (except for the fact that I can't BELIEVE she didn't marry Laurie!! Ugh!!), so...yeah. I'll stop babbling now. So now...back by popular demand...the beautiful and talented ATHENA ELLISKI!!!!!!!!**   


  


**_Athena_** Ellen was feeling left out and annoyed at Jane again, I could tell, but there was nothing I could do. She'd work it out, and she also tended to be selfish at times; I wasn't going to let her ruin my first ever trip to a good school!! Well...I had to give Creek Hill Elementary _some_ credit, but really...   
I listened as Meg told me about what _her_ life was like before Hogwarts, peppered with little stories about her little sister, Lavender.   
"These days it's 'Can I have a rabbit' this and 'Can I have a rabbit' that with Lav...Mother won't ever let her, thinks she's too young, but she doesn't see that. It gets rather annoying...but I won't bore you anymore, Athena. I've always wondered: what's it like, being a triplet?" Meg said in a rush.   
"Well, on one hand, you've got a big sister to confide in and a little sister to watch out for, but on the other, there's not a whole lot of privacy."   
"Hey, at least you're not Siamese triplets. Look on the bright side," joked Meg. I laughed, brushing my shoulder-length strawberry-blond hair back.   
"Siamese triplets! I can't imagine..."   
"Hey, Ath," Meg spoke softly, leaning closer. "What do you think of Jacky over there? Pretty cute, no?"   
"I guess...but Meg, do you really want a shy, shy, shy boyfriend named Jack Frost? Think about it..." I told her, trying not to giggle. It was mean, but I couldn't help it...Jack Frost! And the way his teeth were chattering now from the cold as Ellen tried hopelessly to make conversation, it was funnier than ever.   
"All the same, don't let your sister get too friendly," she said, eyes dancing. I swatted at her, laughing now.   
"You little flirt!" I whispered, careful not to let Jack here us at the end of the cabin. I shook my head. _'Jacky?'_ Give me a break.   
"So do you know what the Sorting will be like?"   
"I was hoping _you_ would. Pat's been on about how difficult it is that I'm about to jump off the train and run home!"   
"You wouldn't!"   
"You're right, I wouldn't, but it's still scary. What if we _really_ have to fight a vampire? I don't even know the first thing about magic..."   
"Calm down, Athy. I mean, they know a lot of us are Muggle-born, so I don't think they'd expect us to know anything. They would have said so, wouldn't they?" Meg bit into a Chocolate Frog, closing her eyes in delight, and then opened them again as she swallowed and pulled out the card. Her words had soothed my mind a little, but still...what if there was some sort of second test to see if we really took Hogwarts seriously or something?   
"Trudy the Druidess. Hmm...name's sort of weird, but I like her." The card showed a smiling woman with jet-black hair and excessive makeup waving her staff at us. "Got character." I laughed as she turned the card over.

TRUDY THE DRUIDESS   


* * *

  
CURRENTLY DECEASED

Famous for her invention of the Blocking Spell in 1659, Trudy gathered fame and reputation   
and became able to write a book entitled Dueling for Dummies in her later years. Sadly, she   
was caught unawares on the streets of France and lost the most horrendous wizard's duel ever   
fought - the winner was none other than Sancho the Snake-eyed. 

"Too bad," I remarked. "Especially since she spent so much time on writing about how to win a duel - what a way to go. May I have one?"   
"Sure," Meg replied. "You know, I love these things! Want to start a joint card collection?"   
"Sure!" I agreed, glad that she'd had the same idea I had. I ripped the plastic off of another Chocolate Frog and ate it quickly, being the chocoholic I am. The card showed me a smiling young man with a tiny pointed hat and long white hair.

MARTIN O'LEERS   


* * *

  
CURRENTLY HEAD OF SPY DEPARTMENT, MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Martin is often considered the best spy of modern times. His life's work is to find the evil   
cronies of You-Know-Who and bring them to justice, a noble cause in the opinion of many.   
Martin is also a superb golfer, and he enjoys writing in his spare time. 

I was addicted. We ate Chocolate Frogs almost the rest of the train ride - Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans kind of lost their appeal when I got asparagus. Ugh!   
But even with all that, my apprehension about the Sorting didn't wear off...


End file.
